


buket bunga

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: rio bisa dengan mudah menghindari jebakan yang dirancang oleh karma.sayang sekali, kali ini, jawabannya adalah tidak.





	buket bunga

**Author's Note:**

> nulis kilat ofc wkwkwk sudahlah apalah aq retjeh karuri

Karma bunuh diri.

Siang itu Rio tengah istirahat dari serbuan dokumen yang perlu ditandatangani. Kakinya berselonjor di bawah bayang matahari milik New York. Ia menatap chat masuk, tergantung begitu saja di layar. Pesanan milkshakenya datang. Rio masih berpikir tanpa menggerakkan jari mungkin Nagisa tengah bercanda. Sedetik kemudian, ada lagi chat masuk, semua kelihatan jelas tanpa perlu ia membuka grup. Mungkin ia amat penat oleh rapat barusan sehingga Rio berpikir tengah berhalusinasi.

Perempuan itu mengikat rambutnya, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Bersiap-siap ke toilet jika ada tangisan yang berani merusak maskaranya. Matahari membakar aspal sampai-sampai menelisik celah jemarinya. Daun-daun pepohonan memberi bayangan hitam pada meja kayunya. Jadi, Rio berpikir semuanya candaan. Toh, kalau benar pun, Karma takkan mati. Rio selalu berharap ia menjadi Molly terhadap Sherlock, menganggap semuanya lelucon dari Karma yang manja, tukang buat onar dan suka cari perhatian. Hmm, Rio tidak merasa sedih sama sekali.

Perempuan itu bangkit, meluruskan celana katun hitamnya. Ia berhasil menjejakkan kaki dan sebentar lagi uangnya cukup untuk agunan rumah di Beverly Hills. Berkat siapa? Tantangan Karma. Mungkin Rio bisa saja memilih untuk menuruti rasa malasnya yang luar biasa dan tertawa-tawa bersama Hinano--bisa jadi di akhir minggu, mengejek potongan rambut yang kampungan atau mencicipi rasa es krim paling aneh. Satu foto masuk. Dari Nagisa. Milkshakenya disesap. Rio tidak merasa sedih atau ingin menangis. Foto Karma bunuh diri tampak begitu indah, mirip seperti ilustrasi pada novel-novel klasik. Rio menggumam, katanya kau bunuh diri. Tapi ini hanya pembuktian kau sedang akting. Karma terjatuh dari lantai dua puluh dua apartemen di Tokyo. Berita-berita meluap membanjiri notifikasi. _Japan Ministry of Finance…_ Ah, Rio keheranan. _Such a heartbreaking news. He was found died…._

Karma tampak lega dalam remukan atap sedan hitam. Ia seolah terjatuh pada tumpukan satin hitam yang berkilauan, setelan jasnya rapi dan formal. Tidak ada noda darah yang mengganggu keindahan foto luar biasa tersebut. Karma seperti tertidur nyenyak dan terguling dari kamar bukan jatuh terjun dari lantai dan nyawanya kini menghilang. Rio menghela napas dan menyesal telah menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga jadi sia-sia.

_Nakamura-san… tidak ke Jepang?_

Rio terkekeh. Untuk apa. Dia membalas pesan Nagisa secepat mungkin. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk pada batang meja. Pisin berisi kue stroberi sudah tandas. Tapi tanpa sadar, Rio memegang passport, melewati meja pemeriksaan hanya bermodalkan sebuah tas ransel. Ia perlu mencari bukti, menjadi detektif dan memecahkan teka-teki ini. Maehara mengatainya untuk berhenti menipu diri sendiri.

Dalam dirinya yang paling jauh, Rio memang menolak kebenaran tentang konsep bunuh diri dan Karma. Keduanya seperti antitesis, cacat logika atau penipuan belaka.

Rio dengan kemeja tiga perempat dan rok bermotif bunga-bunga yang manis duduk berjongkok depan makam Karma. Tertulis di sana; beristirahat dengan tenang. Rio tersenyum dan paham apa yang terjadi. Karma mungkin butuh tidur yang tidak akan pernah diganggu oleh siapapun lagi. Karma butuh istirahat di mana ia tak perlu bangun dan menyelesaikan hal yang tak pernah ia mulai. Yah, Rio menaruh bunga matahari—ia pikir arti khusus dari bunga tidak berguna sekarang—ia sekadar ingin mencerahkan suasana keruh yang dibawa mawar gelap dan kamboja. Ia mengusap ukiran nama Karma, mengingat-ngingat hari-hari mereka yang telah dimakan waktu.

“Heh,” Rio menumpu dagu pada lututnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu memberi tahu sesuatu yang telah menjadi rahasia usang. “Aku mencintaimu, tahu.” Kata-kata itu terucap ringan, tanpa ada beban. Kurang lebih Rio bersiap-siap akan hujan penyesalan namun yang ia rasakan hanya kebebasan yang menyenangkan. Rio sulit sekali mengucapkannya, entah memang dunia bersekongkol agar ia selalu gagal menyatakan sayang, tapi di umur kedua puluh empat, Rio nyatanya yang paling paham apa yang tengah terjadi dalam tubuh dan jiwanya.

Pengakuan itu menjadi pengisi sunyi. Tidak ada angin berdesir bersama rumput. Pun, serangga mungkin sedang ambil cuti bernyanyi. Rio merengut, menarik topi bundarnya lebih turun. Ia memang benar mencintai lelaki ini, bahkan sebelum ia sadar apa penyebab kewarasannya bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Rio menyimpan banyak foto mereka dalam arsip di apartemennya. Sekali-kali, sembari meneguk jus dari blender langsung, dia akan menertawakan ekspresi dan kelakuan konyol mereka. Lalu menghabiskan seharian, sendirian, bernostalgia. Rio sendiri merasa Karma ada di sampingnya, tersenyum kekanakkan menceramahi kalau teori Benjamin Franklin sudah tidak relevan lagi.

Hujan turun. Rio sedikit ingin dramatis sehingga ia diam saja pada tempatnya. Biar nanti rok favoritnya basah kuyup dan flat shoesnya terjebak dalam coklat lumpur. Ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Karma jika suatu hari dari kemarin-kemarin, Rio pergi dari Jepang untuk merapikan kepalanya yang berantakan. Tapi toh, Rio selalu memegang anggapan, mengekang Karma hanya akan membuat lelaki itu pergi. Sekarang, Rio menyesal. Ternyata, Karma pun sekarang bahkan takkan kembali, bukan?

Ada pantulan seseorang pada nisan. Rio buru-buru menengok ke samping. Sebuah payung mengembang di dekatnya, ikut berjongkok. Ada Karma tengah menutup mulut dengan telunjuknya. Perempuan itu terdiam, membiarkan airmata berjalan pelan-pelan merayap pada pipinya.

****

 

 


End file.
